When Blue Eyes Turn Green
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: "Does Shinichi get jealous?" is the number one question that Kaito thinks about. Not remembering any instances when Shinichi actually got jealous, Kaito decided to take matters into his own hands. Two-Shot. KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back again. I was going to make this into a one-shot but thought to myself that I should do two-shots once in a while. This is now my second fic about DCMK and I still absolutely love KaiShin.**

 **So fun fact about me. I Love Jealousy Fics. I always find it so amusing when Jealousy stories about my fav couples are abound especially when the one who gets jealous is the one who usually doesn't. I just find it so exciting to read. I know people may get sick of that trope so I apologize but this is what I wrote. I actually thought about this around the same time I made Roommate Struggle.**

 **Knowing that, this should be under the same universe. So yes. This is after Roommate Struggle and all four boys are roommates. YAY!**

 **Once again I apologize if they're OOC. Sorry for grammatical errors! And please please review!**

 **P.S. LilianRosas24 I saw your prompt literally when I wrote half of this. But since I'm a huge fan of jealousy fics I think I'll be doing your idea soon!** **In fact I think I already slipped in what happened in the story ;) Thanks for your review!**

 **And you may send me prompts for KaiShin! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**

* * *

Does Shinichi ever get jealous?

That was the million dollar question that was plaguing Kaito's mind at the moment as he was stirring his hot chocolate. He had no idea why it suddenly popped into his head but it ended up sticking.

Kaito sighed as he tried to rack his brain for any moment in the past where Shinichi was showing even a tinge of jealousy. He couldn't recall any moments of him flushing when he gave roses. He couldn't remember any time he flushed when he flirted with his admirers. Or maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention to his favorite detective.

Ruffling up his hair, Kaito with a frustrated groan said out loud. "Ugh. Now I'm curious!"

This called the attention of Hattori who was attentively reading the newspaper. He looked up at him and replied. "Yeah I know what you mean. Even I'm curious about the anonymous tipper."

Kaito looked at his Osakan roommate with a clueless look in his eyes. "The who what now?"

Hattori's eyes widened as he slammed the newspaper on the table. "The anonymous tipper? The one everyone's talking about?" He said as he pointed to the front page of the newspaper.

Kaito glanced at it for a second then looked back up at Hattori now donning a bored look on his face. "Never heard of him."

"He's all over the news. He's been dropping envelopes full of crimes committed by random people. This morning he snitched on a guy who's been active in a drug ring." Hattori said with a wild look in his eyes.

Kaito held up his hand to stop the dark-skinned detective from going any further. "Umm…yeah. While that is interesting, I wasn't talking about that."

Hattori looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Honestly for someone's who's supposed to be Kid I would've thought you would follow the news."

Kaito clicked his tongue at that. "First of all I'm not Kid! You and Hakuba need to stop your annoying accusations. It's getting tiring. Secondly, can we finally go back to what I wanted to express?!"

Hattori studied him for a moment and let out a huge sigh. "Fine. But only because I know you would get revenge by turning my hair green one day if I don't." He said as he leaned his head on his propped up arm.

Kaito broke out into a smile. "I was thinking more of chartreuse." Hattori rolled his eyes at that and gave him a look that said ' _Well get on with it_.' "So it's been bothering me. I can't help but wonder but does Shinichi ever get jealous?"

Hattori looked at Kaito for five seconds then without a word immediately went back to the newspaper on the table. "Hey!" Kaito said, offended. With a snap of his fingers, the newspaper Hattori was reading scattered into tiny pieces. Hattori growled at him.

"Well you ignored me!" Kaito said in a hurt tone. "I know you think it's a silly question but I'm honestly curious about it!" He defended.

Hattori drummed his finger on the table looking like he was contemplating on strangling him but after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he decided to answer him. "Look I'm sure Kudou gets jealous. It's perfectly natural. He's just not as dramatic and over the top about it like you."

Kaito gasped in mock hurt. "I'm not over the top!"

Hattori raised his eyebrow at that. "You set that boy who hugged Kudou on fire."

Kaito wore a smug smile on his face at that memory. "Like I said, I'm not over the top. He deserved it! Besides, I didn't set him on fire. I only attached a piece of flash paper on him. It disappeared right after!"

"Uhuh…yeah. That is the definition of over the top." Hattori said he fixed Kaito with an accusing glare.

Kaito gave a pout. "Well since I'm not talking about me how about we get back to the topic at hand, Shinichi."

Hattori shook his head. "I honestly did not move in to this apartment just to be your couple counselor." Kaito narrowed his eyes at him that just screamed that he was going to do something bad to him if he continued. "Arghhh! Ok! Ok! Why does it matter?! Why do you want to know if Kudou gets jealous anyway?!"

Kaito tapped his lip consideration. "Well I guess it's sorta cute. I mean just the idea of Shinichi's face flushing because my attention has been caught by somebody else is just so attractive."

Hattori held up a hand and covered his eyes with the other. "Ewww! Ewww! Ewww! Images! Terrible images in my head!"

"Well anyway!" Kaito continued ignoring Hattori's reaction. "I guess sometimes jealousy can also be a sign that he really likes me."

Hattori looked at him incredulously. "Are you doubting one bit that Kudou likes you?! Because I would slap your head right now if you did?!"

"It's just nice okay!?" Kaito said as he crossed his arms before him and put on a pout. "I mean wouldn't you feel worried if Toyama-chan didn't mind you obviously flirting with another girl?!"

Hattori's face turned red at that. "Ok…fine. I get it. But what are you going to do about it?! Put all your effort in making Kudou jealous?"

Hattori felt his heart constrict as he looked at the growing smile on Kaito's face. "Oooh! I can do that!" Kaito grinned as he got up from his seat and quickly dashed to his room."

Hattori watched as the door slammed behind Kaito and shook his head. "Well at least it's not my problem now. Good luck to you, Kudou."

* * *

"So what's so important that you have to drag me away from the police headquarters?" Shinichi tiredly asked as he was being yanked by his boyfriend.

"It's a secret!" Kaito bubbly answered as he turned a sharp right into another district. Kaito was glad that Shinichi just sighed and went along with it. Shinichi could deal with not being able to feel his arm for a while. After all, Shinichi should know by now that if Kaito wants it, there's no stopping him from whatever he wants to do. And if he was somehow stopped… well… he always had ways to get even.

Trying to keep up with Kaito's pace so his arm would still remain intact by the end of this ordeal, Shinichi had slammed right into Kaito's back when they suddenly came to a stop. "We're here!" Kaito chirped happily as he looked at the building in front of him.

Shinichi rubbed his poor nose that got squished from the sudden collision. Kaito watched how Shinichi's inquisitive eyes took in his surroundings. Shinichi then read the small poster placed right in front of the door.

"Magician Night?" He asked Kaito and raised his eyebrow at him. "Why are you bringing me to this?"

Kaito patted Shinichi's shoulder and beamed at him. "To support me of course! And then you can see just how amazing I am compared to all those other magicians."

Shinichi sighed as he looked at him. "I already watch you every Saturday. I know very well how good you are." Shinichi whined. "I don't want to go to an event where we both know very well a lot of those magicians don't hold a candle to you."

Kaito blushed at that and flashed Shinichi with a grand smile. "Aww Shin-chan! I didn't know you're even capable of giving me such high praise."

Shinichi scowled at the use of the nickname, "When will you stop calling me Shin-chan? And hell, I'll even tell you that Houdini has nothing on you if I get to go back home and rest." Kaito saw as Shinichi's shoulders dropped down tiredly.

Kaito bit his lip. Seeing Shinichi this way always made him want to turn back and shove him under a blanket to rest. But Kaito shook his head and resolutely decided to push things forward. He pulled Shinichi by the waist and kissed his cheek. "Look I promise you! It's going to be fun. And if the other magicians are terrible, at least you can criticize to me about how their tricks were easy to see through." Kaito said as Shinichi looked at him.

Two seconds of contemplation later, Shinichi breathed out a sigh of defeat. "Fine! But I get to bring you to a Sherlock Holmes convention. No complaints whatsoever." Shinichi raised his eyebrow as he gave his ultimatum.

Kaito smiled back at him and dropped a quick kiss on Shinichi's lips. "Let's go!" he said and quickly pulled Shinichi in the building.

"Must you do such embarrassing actions in public?" Shinichi scolded with a blush.

* * *

Magician Night turned out to be a lot bigger than he thought it would be. Kaito knew it was an invite only event. He didn't realize it would be a decked out invite only event. The stage was complete along with curtains, smoke machines and spotlights. He had an inkling that there were fire and water effects present too.

There was an open bar with bartenders already mixing drinks. Music was pounding from the heavy duty sound system. Waiters and waitresses in shimmering costumes carried trays of Hors D'oeuvres. There were even round tables with assigned seating. Kaito was at a lost. Was this really the event he was invited to? If it was this upscale why wasn't he told about rehearsal times? Or at least a chance to get his bearings of the stage. Wasn't this supposed to be a pop up on stage and show them what you got kind of thing?

Kaito heard a whistle beside him. "Looks like I underestimated what you were bringing me into." Shinichi said as he took in the surroundings. "I honestly thought it would be like mic night not some extravagant party. Luckily I just so happened to be wearing a suit." Shinichi commented then his eyes flicked at him in understanding. "Oh! Is that why you brought me straight here after work so I'm already in formal attire?"

Kaito gave him a small smile. "Umm yeah. Of course I did!" Kaito affirmed as he refused to look at Shinichi in the eye. "Let's go with that." He murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Shinichi said not hearing what Kaito said over the music.

"Nothing! Let's just find out seats!" Kaito said as they edged towards a hostess who was looking at a list of names.

The two gave their invites to the hostess. When she opened it she looked up at Kaito in surprise. "You're Kuroba Kaito! The up and coming magician everyone is talking about! We were so glad to hear you finally accepted the invitation!" She said with excitement twinkling in her eyes.

Kaito smirked as he thought that he might as well start on his objective now. Making sure to keep Shinichi within his peripheral view, he quickly pulled out a white rose and presented it to the host. "A rose for you my dear although I think it pales in comparison to your beauty." He said while he flashed his charming smile. "And I truly am glad that I decided to come here tonight or else I wouldn't have been able to meet you."

The girl instantly flushed red all over and nimbly took the rose. "T-t-thank you." Kaito internally cheered as he glanced over to Shinichi. He felt his smile drop though as he saw Shinichi thanking a waiter as he was given a glass of champagne.

Kaito clicked his tongue. Looks like Shinichi didn't even spare them a glance. "I'll lead you to your seats now Kuroba-san." The hostess said as she called the two of them to attention, giving Kaito a small smile.

The two of them were led to their seats which happened to be right in front of the stage. "Ok! Kuroba-san you can choose to wait here until it's your turn or you can go behind the stage to start preparing for your performance." The hostess informed him with a smile. "Your guest will be able to wait here and enjoy the refreshments, food and program. You can join him after your performance as well." She finished and then proceeded to go back to the front.

Shinichi looked at Kaito and gave him a teasing smile. "Did you even prepare for this event?" Shinichi asked him

Kaito smiled back and gave a shrug. "A magician is always prepared! Spontaneity is something I live by." Shinichi gave him a small smile much sweeter than the hostess could ever give him. "I don't think you can impress everyone here with simple card tricks. Even my standards are suddenly raised." Shinichi bantered.

Flashing a smile and giving a wink a dove flew out and landed on Shinichi's shoulder. "While I'm gone at least he will keep you company." Shinichi fondly pet the dove and then it occurred to him. "The hostess mentioned that you turned down their invitation before. Why did you only accept the invite now?"

Kaito sometimes cursed how perceptive Shinichi was but before he could think of a good excuse a person called out to him. "Oh is that my darling Kai-pyon?!" Kaito couldn't help but wince as the reason why he avoided this event walked straight to him.

Putting on the most charming smile he could muster he turned towards the 30 year old brunette who was beaming at him. "Ahhh Kimura-san. It's great to see you!"

Kimura-san then, to the surprise of Kaito, pulled him into a tight hug. "Aww don't be like that Kai-pyon" Kaito couldn't help but flinch at that nickname. "Go ahead and call me Ayaka-chan." She cooed.

Kaito wanted to say that he wouldn't even try when he looked at Shinichi. Shinichi was still petting the dove on his shoulder and gave it small kiss. Kaito must have hit rock bottom if he was getting jealous of a dove. Deciding to put his plan into action, he grandly took a bow and reached for Kimura-san's hand. He planted upon it a swift kiss and looked up at her with his charismatic eyes.

"Well then Ayaka- _chan_ " Kaito tried not to yack when he said it. "I must say thank you for inviting me to this event."

Kimura-san gave a high-pitched giggle as she eyed Kaito with interest. "It really is a shame you've been turning down all my invitations after all this time but when you finally accepted I had to make this event the biggest yet!"

Kaito inwardly scowled. He rather wished that he had nothing to do with this woman at all. He met her once after performing at some social gala. He never liked the look she was giving him when she introduced herself. When they conversed she often bragged about heading a business that dealt with shipping famous Japanese brands across the globe.

It was only when she caught him alone, while he was on the way home that she offered him a deal. Kaito however held his tongue as he politely declined her offer to share the bed with her for just one night. Unfortunately, somehow she had discovered where he lived and never failed to invite him to a number of events for him to perform in.

When Kaito devised his plan to get Shinichi jealous he decided that it had to be with a person who he knew had a fancy for him and someone who he wouldn't have regretted using for his own gain.

Kaito straightened up and kept smiling at his admirer no matter how irked he really was. "Oh by the way Ayaka-chan. This is Kudou Shinichi." Shinichi stood up gracefully and Kimura-san gratefully took the hand that he offered.

"My oh my. Are you the Kudou Shinichi who's been appearing in newspapers left and right?" she said with a vixenish drawl.

"All good things I hope." Shinichi charmingly smiled at her back

Kimura-san looked at Shinichi and flicked her eyes back to Kaito. "Has anyone told you that the two of you look so similar?" Shinichi smiled at that. "It may have come up from time to time."

Kaito however definitely did not like the way Kimura-san was eyeing Shinichi. "I must apologize Ayaka-chan! But would you please show me the way to where I can prepare for my show?" Kaito gave her a dazzling smile. Kimura-san smiled back a sultry smile and lifted a finger to trace his jaw.

"Why of course my darling Kai-pyon!" Kimura-san uttered. "It would be my pleasure"

Kaito held back the gag that he would have emitted and uttered back with a charming gaze. "No no Ayaka-chan. The pleasure is all mine."

Kimura-san then started towards the stage, expecting Kaito to follow. Kaito looked back at Shinichi to see what his reaction was when he saw that Shinichi was now picking out a snack from the tray held out by a smiling waiter. Realizing that he was being watched, Shinichi looked back up at him and gave him a smirk. "Good Luck! I expect that you won't let me down."

A little miffed that Shinichi didn't seem to be bothered at all, Kaito rolled his eyes at Shinichi's detachment and donned a seductive smile. "Now when have I ever let you down?!" Kaito then leaned forward to whisper into Shinichi's ears. "Be ready to be amazed Tantei-kun."

Shinichi chuckled and whispered back. "It better be one hell of a show then, Kid." Kaito placed a small kiss to Shinichi's cheek and swiftly went towards the rooms where he would prepare.

* * *

"How you were able to bring out a flock of birds is beyond me. I know you had doves and maybe other birds but a peacock? Where the hell did you get a peacock?" Shinichi said quizzically. Shinichi then stopped his praise and narrowed his eyes at Kaito. "You better not be keeping the peacock in our apartment or I will be forced to call animal control."

Kaito laughed as he twirled the cowlick on Shinichi's head. "Aww you're no fun. But honestly, with three detectives in the room do you honestly think I can hide a peacock from all of you?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I'll keep you to it."

"Kai-pyon!" Kaito slightly cringed at that terrible nickname. He made sure that Shinichi wouldn't notice. Kaito turned to look at the lecherous woman and stood up to greet her. "You were absolutely amazing Kai-pyon. It's such a shame that it had to end so soon."

Kaito then grinned at her and gave her a wink. ' _Come on Shinichi, just get jealous dammit._.' "Well then. I'll be sure to invite you to the next performance. I'll make sure to sit you right in front so I can see you clearly when I perform." Kaito flirted and Kimura-san responded in kind.

"Why wait for the next performance?" She lasciviously smiled. "Why…we can meet again later tonight." Her fingers mapped the shape of his bottom lip. Kaito wanted to hurl. She then opened up her clutch and pulled out a card. Without breaking eye contact she laid a kiss on the paper containing her number and slipped it between his collar and his neck.

"I'll be waiting." She said provocatively and sauntered away. Feeling like he was going to be sick he hastily plucked the card from where it was lodged and went back to look at Shinichi.

Kaito couldn't help but feel his blood boil. Not only was Shinichi not even looking at him but he was chatting with the waitress about something. Not knowing what to feel he marched towards the two.

"…in some company that sells Japanese brands worldwide." Kaito heard the waitress say when he pulled Shinichi away. He couldn't care less if it seemed a bit rude.

"Hey wait!" Shinichi said as he was jerked along. "Thanks again!" he said to the waitress who was left standing there, confused at what just happened.

Shinichi looked up at Kaito, bemused. "Ok what's going!? Why are we leaving so suddenly!?"

Kaito quelled the disappointment boiling in his stomach. It wasn't Shinichi's fault that he was too dense to feel a shred of jealousy. Right now, all he wanted to do was get away from this place as soon as possible. He honestly felt like he was going to be sick.

"Kaito!?" Shinichi called once again when Kaito didn't reply. "Where are we going?!" He questioned, frustrated.

Kaito then turned to give him a sultry smirk. "Why Shin-chan I am going home to take a long shower." Kaito couldn't wait to scrub the parts that old bat touched. He felt like insects were crawling all over him.

Kaito then continued with what he said as he threw a lustful gaze at Shinichi. "And to make that shower all that sweeter, you're going to join me."

Kaito always loved seeing Shinichi blush.

* * *

 **So I'll be back hopefully soon! School is starting soon and I want to get this done as soon as possible! I hope Chapter One is okay! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So school started and it's a lot harder than I expected. I realized my time writing may be diminished. Sure I would love to write more but who knows what school brings. My next fic is supposed to be the story where Kaito gets jealous as suggested by my sweet reviewer.**

 **Anyway here's the second and last part of When Blue Eyes Turn Green. Thank you for your support and reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing! Hope you like it and maybe one day my writing will finally be in character.** **Please review!**

 **EDIT: Hi guys! I had to change something because a reader told me that the reactions of Kaito deliberately giving someone food poisoning was too unrealistic. Sorry if that offended you in any way and if food poisoning was too drastic. So hopefully this is better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

"…and then she suddenly traces my lips and slips her number under my shirt! Then when I think I got him I see that he's just conversing with a waitress." Kaito explained exasperatedly. "He didn't react one bit!."

"Uhuh. That's nice." Aoko absentmindedly commented as she and Hakuba were both looking at something on his phone.

Huffing in disbelief, Kaito bit his lip and slammed his hand on the table successfully drawing the attention of the two. "Hey! I'm trying to complain over here! What's got you guys so hooked?!" Kaito asked as he ruffled his hair due to stress.

"Sorry Kaito." Aoko apologized sheepishly. "We were sorta focused on the news article about the anonymous tipper."

Kaito rolled his eyes at that. "The anonymous tipper again!? If you ask me he's just trying to ride on the coattails of Kid, the whole mysterious person kind of gag."

Hakuba immediately scoffed. "Please. This anonymous tipper has revealed the illicit doings of people and getting them all rightfully prosecuted. Kid is nothing but a rotten thief."

Kaito drummed his fingers on the table. "You can't really call him a thief if he returned every single one of the jewels he stole." Always count on Hakuba to condemn Kid every chance he gets, Kaito thought to himself.

Aoko scowled at Kaito's defense. "A thief is still a thief. The fact that he takes it illegally from where it's supposed to be is already an act of theft." Her face now carried signs of hostility. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have brought up his alter ego in front of these two.

"Ok! While I would love to have this same argument for the nth time, how about, we get back to the situation at hand?!" Kaito said as he glared at the couple sitting in front of him.

Aoko sighed. "What do you want us to say Kaito? Sorry that Kudou isn't acting jealous? That you weren't trying hard enough?" Hakuba let out a small condescending laugh.

Kaito glared at him in full force and Hakuba rolled his eyes back in response. "I just think it's really stupid how you're so hung up about this. So what if Shinichi's not jealous. What difference does it make?!"

Kaito scowled at him. "If Aoko's cheek was being caressed by another guy wouldn't you want to slap that hand away?!"

Aoko's face blushed and Hakuba's face wore an expression that looked like he just sucked on a lemon. "I wouldn't have let that bastard get that close in the first place." He muttered and Aoko slapped his arm in embarrassment.

"See!" Kaito said firmly, stretching out his arms in emphasis. "That's the reaction any normal person would have! Nobody would like the idea of another person hanging all over the one you're attached to. But why! Why…why doesn't Shinichi react?" Kaito finished lamely and his eyes wandered towards the cutlery on the table. He was seriously feeling depressed about this.

Hakuba and Aoko exchanged glances and Aoko took it upon herself the duty of cheering Kaito up. "Well…maybe Kudou's just dense. We all know he's clueless when it comes to the emotion department." Aoko hopefully supplied.

Kaito looked up at the two skeptically. "She slipped a business card that she laid a kiss on underneath my collar. She was clearly inviting me to spend the night with her!" He ruffled his hand through his hair. "How can you misread that?!"

Aoko was about to suggest something when Hakuba abruptly swore. "He's done it again!" She then swiftly looked at the phone that Hakuba was holding up. "What?! No way!? The anonymous tipper?" She asked excitedly

"Yup! Breaking News! The culprit was caught for selling counterfeit items." Hakuba said excitedly as he scrolled through the article. "That's the 11th one!" Aoko eagerly praised.

Kaito quickly rapped his hand on the table once again drawing the attention of the two enraptured by the article. "Hey! Hey! Back to me please! I believe we were talking about my problem here!"

Aoko pursed her lips apologetically as she lowered the phone from Hakuba's hand. Hakuba sighed in defeat and both went back to the situation at hand. "Sorry. Where were we again?" Aoko asked timidly.

"We were talking about how Shinichi didn't care how that lecherous woman was hanging all over me." Kaito commented a bit miffed that they instantly forgot about him.

Then Aoko straightened up as an idea struck her. "Wait a minute!" She raised her finger suddenly. "I just realized something! A woman right? You were flirting with a woman!"

Kaito looked at her disparagingly. "Uh yeah...if you were actually listening to my rant you would have known that, a woman was trying to sink her claws into me." At that response Aoko crossed her arms with a face that clearly held no humor in it.

Hakuba then chimed in as he realized where Aoko was going with her train of thought. "Oh I get it! Maybe Kudou wasn't jealous because you were flirting with a woman." Hakuba expressed and Aoko breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" she commended Hakuba. "At least you understood what I meant." She voiced as she glowered at Kaito.

Kaito riskily ignored his seething childhood friend to comment on their suggestion. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Shinichi wasn't bothered at all by what happened because I was fraternizing with a woman instead of a man?"

Aoko and Hakuba both nodded their heads in affirmation.

Kaito looked at both of them long and hard till he shook his head in strong opposition. "You guys are crazy. That shouldn't matter. Besides what makes you think I'm strictly attracted to men." Kaito defended. "Do you not see how I practically give away dozens of roses to random women around town?" Kaito was seriously wondering if consulting these two was a good idea.

"That's the thing Kaito!" Aoko explained excitedly. "What if Kudou doesn't react because you always flirt all the time? Maybe he's immune to it!"

Hakuba nodded his head in agreement. "So he doesn't get jealous because when he sees you flirting around with women he thinks that it's natural. He doesn't get threatened by it."

Kaito studied the two, as they looked at him with expectant eyes. Well it was true that he would always flirt with women just for fun. There was no harm in giving a girl a rose and making her day by complimenting her. Now that he thought about it Shinichi never bothered him about it.

So was there really was a chance that Shinichi had indeed accepted that the flirting came with the package.

"Ok then…" Kaito mindlessly said as he was still putting the pieces together. "So, Shinichi didn't get jealous because he's used to me flirting with women."

"Most likely." Aoko said as she shook her head zealously in agreement. "So there's no reason for you to feel down about it."

Kaito didn't reply as the cogs in his mind began to turn. "So to get Shinichi jealous all I have to do is get a man to hit on me."

At that moment, Aoko's and Hakuba's eyes widened in horror. "No no no!" They started to say and words of discouragement spewed from both of their mouths.

"That's a bad idea!"

"We just said it to make you feel better!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Kudou is going to kill us!"

But every single one of their words fell on deaf ears as a conniving grin appeared on Kaito's face.

Aoko and Hakuba could only look on with horror as Kaito directed his scheming gaze at Hakuba. Kaito then reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder which prompted him to involuntary swallow.

With eyes that screamed that he was up to no good Kaito then sing-songed, "Hakuba, you bastard! I think it's about time all four of us, roommates have a boy's night out."

* * *

"Look! Aoko and I may or may have not suggested something detrimental to Kuroba." Hakuba quietly and quickly expressed to Hattori when the two got back from the dinner. Hakuba distrustfully watched as Kuroba hummed to himself while mixing a cup of cocoa. Hopefully he was quiet enough so that Kuroba wouldn't be able to hear.

The Osakan could only look back at him in confusion. Before Hattori could retort Hakuba quickly continued. "So make sure that whatever happens we do not agree to a boy's night out! Are we clear?"

Hattori kept quiet for a second as his eyes darted between Hakuba and Kuroba. "Usually I would look at you disparagingly and scoff at the idea of you ordering me around but when Kuroba's part of the equation I can deal with it."

Hakuba was about to snarl a response back at Hattori when the door of the apartment opened. "I'm home!" they heard Kudou call out and all of them habitually answered. "Welcome back!"

Kudou came in rubbing the back of his neck and undoing his tie. Kuroba naturally bounded towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Awww Shinichi! You look tired." It was true though. Hakuba could clearly see the dark circles forming around his eyes. Well that should be expected when you come home from work at 11:03:42:08.

"Yeah and I feel tired too." He drowsily commented as he haphazardly found his way to the couch. Kuroba kneeled beside him and ran his fingers through Kudou's hair. Sure Kuroba could be a git most of the time and sometimes he wanted to wrangle his neck but whenever Kuroba would look at Kudou with a look of deep care even he can't stay irritated.

"Hey! You know what?!" Kuroba brought up chirpily "I think you need a break." Hakuba felt chills as he could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Hakuba and Hattori shared a glance as they had a feeling where this conversation was going.

Kudou tiredly rubbed his temples. "I could need a break. What do you have in mind?" Breaking into a huge smile, Kuroba looked at the two other detectives with excitement in his eyes.

"I realized that the four of us need to have an awesome boy's night out." Kuroba brought up and Hakuba quickly pinched Hattori under the table. Hattori kicked Hakuba's shin in response to show that he understood.

"Oh! That sounds like a good idea!" Hattori started and Hakuba quickly shot him a deadly glare. ' _What the hell are you doing?!'_ his look wanted to say. Hattori kicked him in the shin again to show that he knew what he was doing. Hakuba tried to stop from flinching. "But unfortunately I believe that we're pretty booked for the next weeks."

Kuroba looked at him and Kudou stretched his head to get a better view of the two. "We are?" Kudou asked curiously.

"Oh yeah Kudou!" Hakuba added knowing that the Osakan detective needed support in his excuse. "Starting next week Hattori and I are going to be swamped with cases. Seeing you work so hard, we decided to lessen your load." Hattori's eyes flicked at him. Hakuba held in the shout of pain that was about to escape his mouth as Hattori stepped on his foot.

Deciding to just go with Hakuba's terrible excuse Hattori threw on forced smile. "Yeah! We couldn't stand seeing you like this Kudou! So, Hakuba and I thought it would be an _amazing_ idea for us to increase our workload. Isn't that _great_?"

Kudou looked at them in surprise and looked away sheepishly. He then bashfully scratched his nose. "You guys don't have to do that." He muttered quietly. The two detectives however did not miss the way how Kuroba narrowed his eyes at them.

"No! Of course we do!"

"What are you talking about we're roommates!"

"Aren't we best friends?!"

"You would do the same for us!" They both quickly explained, hopefully trying to ease Kuroba's suspicion.

"Well aren't you guys…thoughtful." Kuroba slowly uttered, still closely studying them. Looking at them warily, he then inquired "Well how about this week? You guys said you would start next week." Kuroba raised his eyebrow at them and the two detectives stiffened at that.

Hattori quickly spouted "Oh! Well I'm going to visit Kazuha this weekend! I'll be leaving Friday afternoon." Hakuba internally pitied Hattori because he knew that due to his excuse he would have to suddenly buy a ticket to Osaka.

"Well it's still Wednesday." Kuroba was now looking a bit annoyed. Hakuba had a feeling he was catching on. "How about tomorrow night?"

Hakuba and Hattori balked once again as they tried to think of an excuse. "Sorry Kaito. We can't" The two couldn't help but breathed out a sigh of relief as Kudou saved them.

Kudou sat up and gave an apologetic look. "We have an early class the next day and Okamoto-sensei is planning to give a test."

Hakuba wanted to flick his own forehead in frustration. How had he forgotten that they had an exam in forensic microscopy? Now that he thought about it he should really start studying for it.

Hakuba saw how Kuroba's face fell. Oh well Kuroba, if you want to make Kudou jealous then don't drag him into it. Hakuba could see that Hattori was delighted at the outcome. At least he too will not be entangled in Kuroba's plans.

"Sorry Kaito, if it weren't for that class I think all of us would be up for it." Kudou sadly apologized. "It was the only class on Friday too." Kudou said regrettably.

Hattori tried to stop the smile that was emerging on his face. Hakuba wanted to jab his side because he was going to blow their cover. "Yeah it really is a shame, Kuroba. All of us would have been up for it but we do have test to study for." Hattori said as he shrugged his shoulders. Hakuba wanted to roll his eyes at Hattori's failed attempt of disappointment.

"So if not for the test, then you guys would be inclined to go out tomorrow night?" Kuroba clarified. Hakuba and Hattori exchanged glances. They didn't like where this was going.

"Definitely!" Kudou said as he stood up and stretched. "It would honestly be a much needed break." Hakuba saw how Kuroba wickedly smiled at that statement.

Hakuba was suddenly running through more excuses to strengthen their reason why not to go out tomorrow night when Kudou tiredly announced that he was going to take a bath. Kuroba flirtatiously eyed Kudou at that statement and eagerly offered "Hey! Let me help you wash your back."

Kudou scoffed at him but didn't turn down the offer either. When the two entered Kudou's room Hakuba slapped Hattori's head.

"OW!" Hattori faced him red in the face. "What the hell was that for?!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hakuba scowled at him back. "Way to go genius. You practically agreed to the boy's night out tomorrow!"

Hattori gave him a menacing stare. "No I didn't! Were you not here!? We have a test in the morning!"

Hakuba jeered. "Oh please! You saw how Kuroba was smiling! He's got something planned!" Hakuba closed his eyes in irritation. He did not want to get involved in this. Not one bit.

"Look! What is Kuroba going to do? He doesn't even know who Okamoto-sensei is!" Hattori defended and Hakuba wanted to sneer at his naivety. "There's no way he could think of a way to sabotage our class with the time constraint he has!"

"You really are useless." Hakuba sighed and Hattori responded by jabbing his side.

Hattori then abruptly stood up from his seat and walked towards his room. "While I _love_ spending time with you" he growled out "I believe I have some tickets to book."

* * *

Kaito internally cheered as he walked towards the bar with the three other detectives. Oh how he loved it when things go his way. He glanced towards Shinichi who was looking very dapper tonight. That shirt complimented his eyes beautifully and accented his physical form. Kaito had half the mind to cancel his plans and spend the night rolling around with him. He decided not to however as he realized that he had put in too much effort for this night to be a reality.

"It disappeared!? How does a test, all physical and digital copies just disappear?!" He heard Hattori bitterly whisper to Hakuba. "He actually made them disappear!"

He then heard Hakuba huff. "Knowing Kuroba I wasn't surprised that he would stoop that low." Kaito wanted to turn around and scold them for such horrid accusations but then thought better of it. After all, they weren't baseless. But could you honestly blame him. She really shouldn't have left her bag unguarded.

He knew he wasn't fooling anyone though. Even Shinichi gave him a dirty eye when their teacher suddenly messaged all of her students about the test's disappearance and its cancellation. The damage was done though and he got what he wanted. Maybe this should teach those two bastards to not get in the way of his plans.

Grinning wide and big Kaito didn't even notice how Shinichi fell in step with him. Shinichi gave a huge sigh and shook his head. "I know you're worried that I'm over-working myself but did you really have to do such drastic measures?" Kaito couldn't help but smile at how resigned Shinichi sounded.

Kaito shrugged. "You needed the rest. Besides, at least I bought more time for you to study!" he pointed out. Shinichi looked at him like he was insane. "Should I even bother scolding you? Because I have a feeling that no matter what I say you would do it again."

Kaito locked eyes with him and gave him a sweet smile. "In a heartbeat."

Shinichi gave a small laugh at that and the two detectives behind them rolled their eyes at their exchange. Kaito couldn't wait. His eyes flicked to a smiling Shinichi. Hopefully this time he'll succeed.

* * *

After the fifth shot, he was glad that everyone was starting to loosen up. Hakuba and Hattori constantly argued and Kaito had a feeling they were going to be the first bar fight of the night. And Shinichi…well Shinichi looked absolutely delectable as the alcohol erased the stiffness in his shoulders and brought out the blush in his cheeks. Shinichi's eyes were a bit dazed and Kaito wondered if Shinichi drank enough would he be willing for a round in the back alley.

Kaito shook his head vigorously. He can't let the alcohol faze him. He should start enacting his plan. Hopefully this won't end into a fist fight and if it did…well…that's why he had the two spares accompany them.

Kaito waited for the right moment and when Shinichi was pulled into the conversation the three were having—something to do with Laws of Criminal Evidence—Kaito stood up stating that he was going to get more drinks.

For some reason whenever Kaito would find himself alone at the bar random men would sidle up to him. Kaito would usually pay them no mind and brush them off. Kaito however decided that maybe this time he wouldn't mind giving them a bit of attention.

Kaito eased into an empty seat at the bar and ordered a Golden Cadillac. He put on his charming smile and relaxed his shoulders as he waited for his drink. Tracing scratches on the counter, he ran his hand through his hair. Kaito tried to play up his debonair demeanor and he hoped that someone would go up to him. If not then this night would turn out to be a bust.

The bartender smiled at him as he slid his drink at him. He was about to tell the bartender to put it on his tab when someone spoke up. "Put that one on my tab." A well-dressed man instructed the bartender. The dark haired man caught his gaze and smiled at him. "Think of this as a perfect ice breaker." He advised as he sat beside Kaito and gave his hand to shake. "Kubo Izanagi" he introduced himself

Kaito genuinely smiled as he rejoiced that his plan was moving forward. Kaito took the outstretched hand and introduced himself "Kuroba Kaito"

Kubo-san gave him a smile that Kaito couldn't help but feel it was creepy. He internally shuddered this was why he never entertained strange men at bars. "So…" Kubo-san edged a bit closer. "What are you doing here for?" The man was too close for Kaito's comfort. He could clearly see the company insignia labeled on the pen, sitting in his pocket.

Stopping the reflex to back away, Kaito put on his poker face and gave a small smile in response. "Hanging out with friends." He replied simply.

"Is that so?" the working man said as his hand edged towards his own. "How about you hang with me instead?" Kaito wanted to kick himself. Sure, He wanted someone to hit on him. But now…he realized that he didn't think this through. This guy's just as bad as Kimura-san.

Wistfully Kaito glanced over at their table and saw how Shinichi was still conversing with Hakuba and Hattori. Kaito dejected as he realized that his boyfriend didn't even notice that he was taking too long. Now here he was dealing with an overly familiar stranger. This was a bad idea.

Kaito pushed his untouched drink away and internally sighed. Guess that he overestimated how far he was willing to go. Though he would have liked to see a jealous Shinichi being over-protective and all, even he has his limits. "I better get back." He mutedly said and was about to stand up when Kubo-san grabbed his wrist.

Kaito growled at him. "Come now. No need for the harsh treatment." The creep crooned. "How about we get well _acquainted_ with one another?" His eyes clearly reflecting what he wanted out of this night.

"Kaito?" someone called and he felt his heart do a flip. He gave out a sigh of relief as his eyes focused on Shinichi looking at the two of them with curious eyes. Though Kaito was happy that Shinichi had decided to interfere, a look of curiosity was not the emotion he was looking for. Why couldn't he see anger or frustration?

Kaito couldn't help but feel an urge to weep. How the hell do you get Kudou Shinichi jealous?

Since no one was responding to him Shinichi continued to look at the two and comment. "Hakuba was worried that you were gone for long. I didn't realize you were with a friend. I apologize if I interrupted your reunion."

Kaito was sure now that he had let out a small sob. Oh Shinichi, how dense can you get? Could he not see how his wrist was being held hostage by this other man? Did he not catch the guy lustfully ogling at him?

Immersed in his own misery Kaito was pulled out of it when he heard a wolf whistle come from the one beside him. "You have a twin?" Kaito's eyes darted to look at Kubo-san who's eyes were clearly eyeing Shinichi lasciviously. Feeling that familiar boiling in his stomach, Kaito tore his hand out of the man's grasp and threw an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"No he's not! He's my boyfriend." Kaito snapped and gave a hard glare at him. Kubo-san looked at the two appreciatively. "Is that so?" he amusedly chimed and extended his hand out to Shinichi. "My name is Kubo Izanagi. I'm a high ranking employee at Starter Tech." he smiled his greasy smile. "And you are?"

"Don't bother telling him your name." He advised Shinichi, aiming hostility at Kubo-san. Shinichi looked at him and Kaito could tell there was recognition in his eyes. "Oh! I remember you from the news. You were recently promoted to the Vice President of Production." Kaito glared at Shinichi. Did he not understand that this guy was bad news? Why was he complimenting him out of the blue?

Kubo-san however beamed and puffed up his chest at the idea of being recognized. "Well I should be flattered to be recognized by such…" his eyes skimmed the two of them. "attractive doppelgangers."

Kaito snarled. "Sorry but both of us are spoken for!?" He then pulled Shinichi even closer, getting ready to bolt from this bar.

Kubo-san's eyes however did not stray from them or lessen their lustful intensity. "Oh I know. But what's one more partner to add for just one night?" He then leaned towards the two of them and Kaito could feel his appalling breath linger on his ears. "After all, I always dreamed to have a three-way with twins."

All Kaito could see was red as he reflexively grabbed his untouched glass of Golden Cadillac and tossed it in Kubo-san's face.

Completely drenched with Anise Liqueur, Kubo-san gasped in temporary disbelief. Kaito could see from his face that he was still processing what had just transpired. Two seconds later Kaito watched as Kubo's face turned red with anger and cast a heated glare at him.

He then went to move towards them. "You! You son of a bitc—" He screamed while hurtling at him before he was sharply tugged suddenly back. Confused as to what had happened Kubo-san's eyes widened as he saw that he was handcuffed to the counter. Kaito gave him big smug smile as he watched the man trying to free himself from the chains.

Realizing that it was useless Kubo-san snapped back at him and growled out. "I'm going to kill you! You fucking brat!" Kaito clicked his tongue as he clenched his fist. One hit to the side of his face was all it took to send him unconscious on the floor.

"Kuroba! What the hell are you doing?!" He closed his eyes tiredly as he heard Hakuba frantically shouting behind him. Hakuba and Hattori looked at him with wide eyes and he could tell they thought he had gone insane. While, Shinichi was looking at Kubo-san's injury, trying to see what damage was done.

The whole bar was looking at them and Kuroba shrugged unrepentantly. Brushing imaginary dust off his sleeve, he then grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled him away. People made way for the two of them to pass as they headed towards the exit.

"Oh Hakuba! Hattori!" He called out and when the two detectives turned to look at him he tossed a key at their direction. Hattori had caught it merely with the tip of his fingers. "Be good dears and give that to him when he wakes up." He then took a step then realized he was missing something. "Oh and when you give him a pack of ice to stop the swelling, tell him that the two of us aren't interested in what he's offering whatsoever." He smiled humorlessly and exited with Shinichi in tow.

"Uh…we'll settle the tab tomorrow." Shinichi called out to the bartender before he could be pulled away.

* * *

After getting home from the bar Thursday night, Kaito went straight to his room and shut his door. Feeling a bit glum, he didn't even bother going out of his room the whole morning. After all, he had his own bathroom and some snacks to stave off the hunger. He was in no hurry to face the consequences of his actions. And he wasn't in the mood to go to class either.

Honestly Kaito wasn't entirely sure what he was hiding from. On one hand, he definitely wasn't up for a session of jeering from the two annoying roommates. On the other he didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Shinichi.

He was sure Shinichi didn't like the way how he handled that confrontation last night. Even he knows that he could have used some delicacy.

But Kaito couldn't help but feel annoyed. It was bad enough that the jerk was hitting on them. Then there was the problem that was constantly bothering him. Why didn't Shinichi feel a bit of covetousness? Was Shinichi really that dense? Is jealousy not in his vocabulary?

Kaito buried his face in the pillow. He knows he shouldn't be frustrated with his boyfriend. It's not his fault at all. But…he can't stop this feeling of annoyance at the idea that Shinichi doesn't even feel a tinge of jealousy. After all, shouldn't it be second nature to feel that way?

Kaito's moping however was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. Kaito didn't respond hoping that whoever was bothering him would think he's asleep.

"Kaito?" He couldn't help but feel his stomach plummet as his boyfriend's voice travelled over. "Hakuba was suddenly called to a case and Hattori went to Osaka. It's just me."

Well that was one annoyance removed from the equation but Kaito didn't think he was ready to see Shinichi yet. "Kaito. I know you're awake. I heard you shuffling." Once again he cursed Shinichi's deduction ability. "Kaito come out. Let's talk about this."

Kaito sat up and sighed. Looking at the door he decided that he had to face him sooner or later. Kaito opened the door, prepared to see Shinichi's disappointed face. He however was greeted with a relieved looking Shinichi who gave him a sweet smile. "I was starting to get worried. You can't honestly expect me to believe that granola bars would be able to satisfy you for the whole day?" He teased as he turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"I decided to order some food." Shinichi said casually as he sat down at dining table. "Hope you're in the mood for ramen." Kaito stood silently at his door way, looking at Shinichi analytically. How could he just sit there acting like nothing happened?

Kaito shook his head in disbelief. "I give up." He muttered to himself as he slapped a hand to his forehead. Kaito just had to accept that Shinichi wasn't like normal men. Things like jealousy and grudges apparently don't matter.

When Kaito looked back up he was surprised to see Shinichi smirking at him with his head propped up on his arm. For some reason, Kaito couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his boyfriend. Something felt fishy. When Kaito continued to narrow his eyes, he watched as Shinichi's smirk grew bigger.

Kaito stiffened as a thought occurred to him. "You…" he groaned.

Shinichi gave a small laugh as he separated his chopsticks. "Yes Kaito. Me?" he asked cheekily looking at him tauntingly.

Speechless for a few seconds, he gasped out in disbelief as he linked things together. "You knew…this whole time?!"

Shinichi tapped his finger on the table amusedly. "Of course I knew. I'm a detective for a reason." Shinichi smugly explained. "The way how you would glance at me when you dealt with Kimura-san was a complete give-away."

Kaito wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. "So…you just sat there and watched as I allowed those creeps to slobber over me?!" He asked incredulously. And Shinichi shrugged as he started on his ramen.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try to get me jealous in the first place." Shinichi coolly pointed out as he took a bite. "Think of it as my personal way of getting back at you."

"Getting back at me!?" Kaito sputtered. "As far as I'm concerned I'm the only one who suffered here."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You're the one who got himself in that mess in the first place." Then Shinichi turned away from his ramen and shot him an angry glare. "And do you honestly think I enjoyed seeing those snakes slithering around you?!" he spat.

Kaito stunned at what Shinichi just said could only stare as the blue-eyed detective huffed and went back to his ramen. Kaito tilted his head as he tried to process what his boyfriend just said.

"Hold on…" Kaito murmured as he slowly walked towards the table. "Was that…did you…" he sputtered.

Shinichi sighed as he turned to look at him with an exasperated stare. "Get on with it. Your food is getting cold."

Kaito broke into a smile and quickly grabbed Shinichi's hands into his as he looked at him. "Were you…jealous?" he excitedly asked.

Shinichi wearily gazed back at him and scoffed. "Of course I was jealous!"

Kaito's smile widened at his admittance. "Seriously!? You were?!"

His favorite critic frowned at him and flicked his nose. "Do you honestly think that Hakuba would ever send me to look for you?"

And just like that. There it was.

Kaito watched with bated breath as Shinichi's mouth twisted into a pout. His cheeks took on a rosy hue. His eyes glistened with annoyance.

Shinichi was absolutely—adorable.

Kaito couldn't help but tackle his boyfriend to the ground. "Wait Kaito! What are—Stop!"

Kaito laid multiple kisses all over Shinichi's face, Ten, Eleven, Twelve. He made sure to kiss every single place he could. Embarrassed, Shinichi quickly pulled away from him. "Kaito! Get off me!"

Kaito could only laugh cheerfully in reply as he pulled Shinichi in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Kaito hummed to himself as he beat the eggs thoroughly. Skipping class the whole day yesterday was definitely a great decision. With Hattori gone for the weekend and Hakuba's case being extended he had the apartment and Shinichi all to himself.

Turning on the frying pan and cooking scrambled eggs, Kaito sighed contentedly. Shinichi scoffed at how desperate he was just to see him jealous. But with how cute he looked, Kaito couldn't help but cheer that it worked out in the end. He couldn't keep his hands off him. And Kaito couldn't help but notice that Shinichi couldn't keep his hands off him either. It really was great to have the whole apartment at their disposal.

Finished with the eggs, Kaito then transferred it onto a serving plate. Fixing the table, he grinned as everything seemed set. Kaito looked towards his room where Shinichi was still taking a shower. Shinichi had banned him from joining in. He claimed that he was still stiff from yesterday.

Deciding to kill time Kaito turned on the TV to check the news. He heard recently that the Graff Pink diamond was going to be exhibited here in Japan. Maybe the news can provide him with some intel he can use.

He was disappointed however when the news was once again focused on the anonymous tipper. Apparently the tipper had ratted out on another one, making it the 12th one so far. Rolling his eyes, Kaito was about to change the channel when a photo caught his attention. Kaito felt his breath hitch as he recognized the person being shown on the TV screen.

"Kubo-san…" Kaito gasped as he quickly turned up the volume of the TV.

 _Kubo Izanagi was arrested for embezzlement from the company, Starter Tech, early this morning as incriminating evidence was brought to light last night. The evidence was found in a manila folder…_

Kaito's heart stopped. That's weird. What are the chances that the anonymous tipper's next victim would be someone who he happened to meet just a few days ago? How coincidental is that?

His eyes mindlessly gazed at the TV screen as the news continued its report.

 _It was only a few days ago since the anonymous tipper's 11_ _th_ _target was arrested. Kimura Ayaka was caught selling and exporting counterfeit Japanese produ…_

Kaito stood up suddenly as his heart started racing. Kimura-san? His eyes widened as the picture of Kimura-san flashed on the TV screen. Kaito gasped in shock. It may have been a coincidence that Kubo-san was targeted by the tipper but Kimura-san too? And Kaito had only seen her just the day before she was arrested.

Kaito felt chills as he knew in his heart that this can't possibly be just a fluke. Following on a hunch Kaito grabbed his phone and quickly searched for the other ten victims of the anonymous tipper. Seeing the list, Kaito found himself needing to sit.

As Kaito got a good look at the past targets, he was starting to realize that every single one of them were people he vaguely recognized. Wasn't that the stalker who he decided not to press charges against? Wasn't that the assistant who he fired after she tried to sneak into the dressing room? And is that the waiter who tried to slip something in his drink?

Kaito felt his breath stall. All of the anonymous tipper's targets were people who he had met before. Although he must admit that every single one of them were sick perverts they were all people who he had made contact with nonetheless.

Kaito continued to stare at the TV screen still reporting on Kubo-san's arrest and wondered how this could have happened.

"Tsk Tsk." Kaito jumped as he glanced at Shinichi who had just sat beside him. He was looking at the screen and toweling off his wet hair. Shinichi then gave him a quick glance and let out a small chuckle. "It really is a shame that it's so hard nowadays to find a single person who hasn't done a single illegal thing."

Kaito stiffened as he studied his boyfriend. Shinichi didn't face back at him but Kaito could clearly see the devilish glint in his eye and the smirk that was plastered on his face.

Running his hand through his hair Shinichi turned his head to him and whispered hotly in his ear. "All you've got to do is search hard enough." And Kaito's eyes widened as Shinichi gave him a sly smile.

It was then that Kaito finally got his answer. With a slight shudder (and a tinge of arousal), he now knew more than ever that Kudou Shinichi does indeed get jealous.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it. Just in case there is some confusion, yes, Shinichi is the anonymous tipper and no, he didn't frame them. He just so happened to find out whatever illicit activities they were delved in. Anyway see you soon! And you can, if you want, give me prompts. Hopefully I can satisfy your requests!**


End file.
